


Intro Post

by lilsomethingfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction Challenge, Introduction Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsomethingfest/pseuds/lilsomethingfest
Summary: A new Jongdae-centric flash fic challenge for our birthday boy, Kim Jongdae 🌼
Kudos: 12





	Intro Post

G o o g l e

how can i celebrate jongdae’s birthday as a writer

Did you mean:  Join Lil’ Something Fest

Hello and welcome to the Lil’ Something challenge! We are a group of writers summoned by the one and only Jongdae ([@fourthdae](https://twitter.com/fourthdae)), the unquestionable star of the hit interactive mystery Twitter AU: [EXO 404](https://twitter.com/exo404r). With his help, we will be hosting a week-long fic challenge for the real birthday boy, Jongdae🌼

All Jongdae pairings and OT+s are welcome, as well as Jongdae-centric fics. You are welcome to write any genre, rating and AU, so long as Jongdae is a main character in your fic! We are excited to read all your fantastic works, and no doubt see 404 Jongdae’s reactions too❤️

Postings will, of course, occur on the 21st of September! We know this gives writers a short time to write, which is why our word count is 200 words minimum and 3000 maximum. There is absolutely no pressure to join, but we would love to have you on board to celebrate Jongdae’s birthday together with us!

🌼RULES:

  * Jongdae MUST be a main character in the fic.
  * Absolutely no plagiarism!
  * Fics with noncon/ dubcon/ pedophilia/ bestiality will NOT be accepted. Make sure your fic is tagged appropriately as well.
  * There is a word count minimum of 200 words and maximum of 3000 words for your fics.
  * Only completed fics will be accepted into the collection, and you must have an AO3 account to participate.
  * Keep your fic a secret until reveals. After all, the mystery is the best part!
  * You can sign up for multiple entries but, please, make sure you submit your fic first before signing up again!
  * Most importantly: have fun! The Lil’ Something mods are here to make sure you enjoy your fest experience.



If you have any questions or concerns, please contact us via email jongdaematteo92@gmail.com or on twitter [@fourthdae](https://twitter.com/fourthdae) and we will get back to you as soon as possible.

Without further ado, [click here](https://forms.gle/q2zmwoCYtvakGVwM7) for the signup form.


End file.
